gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheath
Sheath (シース Shīsu) is a character from the Namco Cross series, first appearing in Project X Zone 2 as one of the main antagonists. Profile An agent from the North American branch of Ouma, a rival organization to Shinra devoted to sowing chaos across the world. Together with Saya, she travels across the different worlds while working to realize Ouma's nefarious schemes. Besides her rabbit ears, her most distinctive feature is undoubtedly her unique and enthusiastic spin on the Japanese language. Relentlessly cheerful, she remains unperturbed no matter the surrounding circumstances, and she is never one to hold back from saying what she really thinks, using whatever words she can summon to get her point across. During combat, in addition to her fiery "Flame Blade", her automatic pistol "Flood Gun", and her deadly sharp "Draft Knife", she also fires beams from her wristwatch-like shield "Earth Clock" and can use playing cards to trap her opponents, giving her a formidable arsenal. On top of all that, she has the ability to create clones of herself. Project X Zone Appearances Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds Sheath appears as one of the game's major antagonists. Three years after the deaths of Saya and Sheath and Ouma's defeat in the events of Project X Zone 2, Scheisse von Arschloch, leader of Ouma's European branch, rallies the survivors of the organization and revives Saya and Sheath, among many other dead villains, to complete the goal of ultimate and final victory of evil and darkness over the Multiverse. After her resurrection, Sheath retains her goofy and cheerful personality but becomes more relentless on the heroes of Shinra more than ever. At one occassion, she orchestrates a labyrinth she calls "Sheath's Crazy Castle 666" to trap the heroes. Sometimes, she would resort to cheap extremes such as piloting MechaGodzilla, just to get rid of her enemies. By near the end of the game, the heroes and villains of all the remaining worlds of the Multiverse rally together and team up to foil the Anti-God's scheme to undo all of creation by travelling back to the beginning of the time. While the heroes go back to the dawn of time to confront the Anti-God, the villains on the other hand, led by Saya and Sheath, travel back four billion years in the past to stop renegade angel Lucifer from doing the action that cause the once-singular Universe into the Multiverse. Unfortunately, they fail and Lucifer kills Saya and Sheath. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Sheath is one of the main antagonists, she along with the rest of Ouma has returned to life thanks to Ouma's European branch and its leader Sofia. During the events of the game Sheath and Ouma were on the search of the one who is causing the rifts of past, present, future and alternative timelines to reunite once again and use them for Ouma's evil plots. In Final Chapter, she and the rest of Ouma appears for the final moment, she, Saya and Sofia sent Riemsianne, Marduk, Nebiroth, Aizen, Zagi, Twilight Pronyma, Doflamingo, Necalli, Dr.Eggman, Diavolo, Aya-me, Sephiroth, Mad Predator, Pyron and Iris Heart to kill them while they leaves the battle field to watch the combat in action. Once they got defeated, the scenario changes on a similar way to Project X Zone 2, the true battle is about to begin. Later, during Sofia's betrayal, she and Saya confronts Sofia but it was a bit late, Sofia has already woked up Galamton and then immediately she summons Azazel, Zouna, Duke Pantarei, Kronos, Akainu, Jedah, Sigma, Mundus, Abyss, Grandmaster Meio, Xenomorph Queen, Mecha-Sonic, Ranmaru, Metal Face, Deus, Volgin, Allen O'Neil, Relius Clover and Alpha-152 to make things harder for all. During the defeat of Galamton, Sheath along with Saya and her henchmens goes to Galamton's hands to acompain Sofia during the death of the demon. After the explosion, nothing more is known about Ouma, did they really dies once and for all or we will see them again? But Shinra and over all Reiji, decides to believe that Ouma has been finally destroyed for good. Project X Zone III (RedTheHedgehog140) Sheath appears as a Boss Unit. Project X Zone 3: The New Legend Sheath appears as a Pair Unit, teaming up with her partner Saya. Crossover Appearances Capcom VS. Bandai-Namco: The Battle of Legends She is one of the characters from the Namco side; her rival is Lord Raptor from Darkstalkers. Super X Dimensions Sheath initially appears as a Rival Unit, before becoming a playable Solo Unit. Just Dance: Anime Dance Tour Sheath is one of the dancers who dance at All The World's Stage along with Reiji, Xiaomu and Saya. Gallery File:Sheath flats by madevilindustries-d9xr2uk.jpg|Sheath is proud of her country (FanArt by MadEvilIndustries) Trivia *Sheath shares the same voice actress (Kotono Mitsuishi) as Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon whose first name is the Japanese word for "rabbit", which is Sheath's animal motif. Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Project X Zone Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Demons Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Monolith Soft